User talk:CookiePirate
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TienShinhan88/sig2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goku return's (Talk) 19:34, September 12, 2010 Admin's Sure thing man welcome to the Adminship when u see protect at the top of ur screen ur Admin! And thank's! 19:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And ur also Beauercrat here so Have fun! 19:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) sig Tienshinhan88 do you want me to make your sig ? 19:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I putted the pics. 20:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey man what u been up to? 21:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY Hey so what's this wiki all about? PRINCEOFALLSALADS HEY Hey so what's this wiki all about? PRINCEOFALLSALADS Hey What's up man? 03:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig ok i see the problem,in the first of ur sig it's supposed to look like this But u had {[User:TeinShinhan}} 03:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No after { that u put anther { hey im just saiyan hi to whoever is here im ultimatesupersaiyanvegito so just want to ask are u good at editing cuz i need some pointers Just copy this: hope it work's! 04:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks Is that ur Sig? 04:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Now everytime you sign ur post's this will appear 04:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No prob glad i can help. 04:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) can u help me with my sig ultimatesupersaiyanvegito 04:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank's man and i will put my artwork on here! 04:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) hey i made 2 new fusions check them out when u can ultimatesupersaiyanvegito 04:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Fusions are my thing exept for vegito and gogeta cant fuse them with fusion dance cuz they would be vegeta yeah but vegetable cant attack but it would be funny final corn or big bang carrot ultimatesupersaiyanvegito 04:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) im an admin now so hi im so happy 05:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) raging blast 2 I changed the look of rb2 but the letters are too small could you make them bigger ? 11:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) whats up What's up man? 21:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) sig I'll help you with your sig but later okay? 10:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) are those only admins here because i could use more help 21:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lol can i ask where do u find all those epic pics of mystic tien and wat not there mad kool''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 02:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) whats the main page protected for and from who well i would say more but cant thats what i had to say 08:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) im a dumb admin 08:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I protected the main page,so that it won't get vandalised and because ony admins should edit it. 10:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) well i shouldve thought so 06:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Nothing just watching the Wikia but cool pic's on ur user page. 20:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) what am i im an {a n} 18:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sig Yea i can just lemme take care of these users first please lol''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 01:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Is that ok?' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 02:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Lol thnx man i appreciate the compliments i really do if u ever need help just ask!' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 02:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) whats up whats up 22:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey wats up i like youre sig and youre mystic tien witch looks beeter than the mystic gohan it woudve been cool if tien was the one to get the mmystic powers 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 19:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) youre welcome and thx you whats wierd yiou are admin and i have more edits than you lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 19:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) i am trying to become a admin to thats why i have been editing so much and i have created a cooler page 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 19:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) do you like my sig 19:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you how did you get 2 colors 20:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) cooler page can you help with my cooler page 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 20:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) add what he looks like in his forms 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 20:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That thing is long isn't? 22:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:HELP!!! Is that ok?' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 23:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :lol ur welcome dude i love 2 help' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 23:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yea i did i was so happy wen i finally could and plus ima buerocrat also so thts just like icing on the cake''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 00:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol i kno right ' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 00:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :thnx alot man' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 00:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) catching up dude you almost got more edits than me i should pic up the paste lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yea man i would love that i have trying to become one siince i first arived on this site lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) if enough admins recommend someone he probably will 02:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) okay dude i have i qustion did you draw those awesome pics of mystic tiean 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i know my sig is huge but goku said i cant put no more 02:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) oh that looks awesome to XD did you creta a story or something if you did i want to read it 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i am going to have to read it sometime but searosly tien should of had the mystic powers and kao kin attack it would of made him even more awesome than he already is lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yea dude hes my fav charecter in the enitre serius!!! XD did my name give it away lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i knowe idk why they skiped it completly if he did do you think he wouldve been goofy ike in his super sayian 4 form or serius like in his super sayian 1 form 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) idk its hard to chose for me i liked his ss4 form because he wasnt even serius and he knew he could beat him easy so he just towed with him when he was super saiyn 1 because he just beat the crap out of like nonthing and i love that so i guees super sayin 1s attud would of been cool on his ss3 form but i still like his ss4 form beeter lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) you knowe it lol lets recommend gogeta so are you cus i will to but if i ask him myself he will say no 02:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) where do we recommend him 02:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) im gonna make it on gokus page 02:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i told goku 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Main Page Battles Its just fine im not in charge of it i just felt like it needed 2 b done just make sure wen u make the page u name it like "Future Trunks vs Trunks (First Battle)" Just in case some1 disagrees with the way u did it or think they can do it better and they can make another like 4 example u named the cell and goku battle "Goku vs. Semi-Perfect Cell (First battle)" That way some1 can redo it and call it "Goku vs. Semi-Perfect Cell (Second Battle)" In case they disagree with the way i did it''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 03:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thnx dude and i really dnt think i have a "Favorite what-if battle" I really enjoy all wat-if's thts y im having so much fun writing them lol hbu?' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 03:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thts not bad i think its kinda kool pretty even, cuz if kakarot fused wit hercule hed b left extremely weak while tiencha would b strong, itd b a fairly even battle i think' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 03:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also another thing u could do is set it in a place in time where kakarot isnt like godly strong and hes kinda even with tiencha like i put the vegeta vs piccolo battle set right after they get bak 2 earth cuz thts wen they were most even and piccolo wasnt completely outclassing vegeta and vegeta wasnt completely outclassing piccolo also i did tht with semi perfect and kakarot i wntd 2 make it even make people sweat over whos going 2 win''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 03:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol i just finished the Super Saiyan 4 Kakarot vs. Kid Buu battle just now''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 03:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hey i finished but 2 b honest i had NO idea how 2 do tht tht was the only thing tht has always confused me wen makin sig's ive never done it b4 so im sorry i took so long''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 04:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haha thnx alot :D''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 04:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Freeza page hey dude can you fix my freeza pag it wont go normal like its supposed to 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah it will have to do for now i am to tired to be doing this freeza page right now lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) tell me about it but its to make the wiki beeter so i am tryning not to fall a sleep lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hey i just got wondering how many ppl are on this wiki actully 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) oh ive wanting to knowe that for a while 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) wow then we are hard at work if there are that many people 04:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) tien there is no tien page 14:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) look how many edit i got i got alot 16:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lol thanks I went on an editing spree to get there over 200 edits! dude i got over 200 edits already and i have only been here for three days 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) so i have over 600 and ive been here 7 17:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hey i am trying to add info to the cell page but it wont let me 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) okay thx for letting me knowe so wats up 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 19:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) how long has this wikia been here because its getting big 23:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) wiiki wow thats not very long 13:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey man do you know who keeps changing the back ground? 20:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well i guess it's not a big deal right? 01:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hey wats up 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandal Lol actually our first vandal was taken care of by me srry he came about the second day i did and his name was vegeta return's''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 02:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Quote of Day Hey man well i think you can but We have to make the Archives. 14:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Hey the admins are having a meeting this Friday. Are you free?' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey i gues i will be the one to tell you this ultmantvegitothelegand left the wiki and got de admin and i am took his place so i am a dmin now 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The meeting starts now. 15:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah your still a Administrator and sorry i'll put you on the Home page :) 23:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You only missed our The future of our wiki Our meeting start's tommorow. 23:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure on that one. 23:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 23:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The meeting doesn't start yet but great timing Tien:) You have plenty of free time before the meeting. 17:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. 17:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sig kakarot returns wanted me to shorten it so i did raging super vegito is mine on the canon wiki so haha 03:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The future of our wiki An important The future of our wiki would greatly benefit from your input! 14:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah put it on the home page. 18:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey wats up 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 20:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The lookout Hi dude would you like to join this wiki?Raging '''G''ohan ' 16:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) \\